Chloe x Halle
| instrument = Vocals, Guitar and Piano | years_active = – | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = Chloe Bailey Halle Bailey }} Chloe x Halle is an American R&B duo composed of sisters Chloe and Halle Bailey. Origins Chloe and Halle Bailey were born in Atlanta, Georgia, and raised in Los Angeles, California. They first performed as Chloe x Halle by posting covers of pop songs on YouTube. They launched their YouTube channel at the ages of 13 and 11, respectively, with a cover of Beyoncé’s “Best Thing I Never Had”. Their rendition of “Pretty Hurts” by Beyoncé went viral and drew the attention of the singer herself and in 2015, she signed the sister duo to her management company, Parkwood Entertainment. Musical career Chloe x Halle's debut EP, Sugar Symphony, was released April 29, 2016. The EP was accompanied by its singles "Drop" and "Fall". Later in 2016, they made cameo appearances in Beyoncé's Lemonade visual album. They later served as Beyoncé's opening act for the European leg of The Formation World Tour. In the spring of 2017, Chloe x Halle released their critically acclaimed project, The Two of Us, which featured new music mostly written and produced by the duo. The mixtape was featured on Rolling Stone magazine's Best R&B Albums of 2017 list. In December 2017, Chloe x Halle released the theme song for the TV series Grown-ish, entitled "Grown". They were added to the cast as series regulars, after initially signing on for recurring roles. Their song "The Kids Are Alright" was featured in the series debut. On March 23, 2018, the duo released their debut album, The Kids Are Alright. Later, the album and Chloe x Halle were nominated for two Grammy Awards, "Best Urban Contemporary Album" and "Best New Artist", respectively. "Our debut album The Kids Are Alright means so much to us, it's three years of self-discovery, vulnerability, and growth, all put into one album. We've put our hearts and souls into every lyric, every beat, and we cannot wait for the world to hear." Official Website|last=Conte|first=Columbia Records, Sony Music Entertainment, HJ|website=www.chloexhalle.com|language=en|access-date=2019-07-05}} On May 31, 2018, it was announced that they would be the opening act for the U.S. leg of Beyonce and Jay-Z's On the Run II Tour, alongside DJ Khaled. Artistry Chloe x Halle write and arrange all of their songs in their home studio. They also play their own instruments. Halle considers herself a “jazz-head” and has been listening to Billie Holiday since she was five years. She has cited the singer as one of the major influences on her vocals. Chloe is inspired by Alternative artists such as Grimes and Björk and loves R&B music. The duo considers their sound as a combination of their music taste. “My sister and I like to make music that has interesting sounds and nuances." Other activities On February 3, 2019, Chloe x Halle sang "America the Beautiful" at Super Bowl LIII. In July 2019, Disney announced that Halle Bailey had been cast as Ariel in the upcoming live-action remake of The Little Mermaid, set to be directed by Rob Marshall. Discography Studio albums Extended plays Mixtapes Singles Soundtrack Guest appearances Concert tours Opening act * Beyoncé – The Formation World Tour (2016) * Andra Day – Cheers to the Fall Tour (2016) * Jay-Z and Beyoncé – On the Run II Tour (2018) Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1998 births Category:2000 births Category:Living people Category:African-American girl groups Category:American hip hop groups Category:African-American female singers Category:American musical duos Category:American pop girl groups Category:American contemporary R&B musical groups Category:American soul musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2008 Category:Musical groups from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Musical groups from Atlanta Category:Indie pop groups from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Feminist musicians Category:Sibling musical duos Category:American vocal groups Category:Parkwood Entertainment artists Category:African-American feminists Category:American feminists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Sisters